The present invention relates to the formation of a friction-welded joint between a first and a second metallic component, in particular a friction-welded joint between a friction-welded stud and a metal plate.
DE 42 25 435 A1 discloses a process for forming a friction-welded joint and a driving mandrel with which the function-welded joint can be produced in the interior of a tubular component. The driving mandrel with its conically tapering end is driven home in the tubular component and is rotated round an axis of symmetry. The end of the tubular component expands and adapts itself to the conical shape of the driving mandrel. A joint region is created on the cone surface. The joint is reinforced by frictional contact between the driving mandrel and the component.